1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus having a camera shake correction function.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a digital camera equipped with a camera shake correction function. The digital camera detects a jiggle of the digital camera by a jiggle detector and controls the operation of a correction lens for camera shake correction according to the detected amount of jiggle, and thereby cancels the jiggle of the digital camera. In particular, the digital camera described in JP 2005-195656 A drives the camera shake correction function when the zoom magnification is greater than a reference magnification, and stops the camera shake correction function when the zoom magnification is smaller than the reference magnification. This control enables to perform camera shake correction with less jiggle, according to the zoom magnification.
When the correction lens is moved significantly for camera shake correction, due to the inertia of the correction lens, the correction lens may move beyond a control position. Thus, when a great shake of the digital camera is detected and the correction lens is moved to a position near an end of its movable range in order to cancel the shake, the correction lens may be moved beyond a control position due to its inertia, which may cause a problem that the correction lens physically collides with the end of the movable range. The collision of the correction lens generates the sound of collision, by which a user may think of a breakdown of the digital camera. In addition, the collision may cause a breakdown. Due to recent advances in the miniaturization of digital cameras, the gap between the end of the movable range of the correction lens and a lens barrel unit where the correction lens is contained tends to decrease. Thus, problems such as those described above are likely to occur.